El regreso de Canuto
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Antes de morir, Sirius Black dejó en herencia la casa de Grinmauld Place y todo lo que ella contenía a su ahijado, Harry Potter. Pero antes de eso, le dejó un regalo de nueve meses a Suri Tyler. Un regalo que vuelve a Inglaterra con dieciocho años recién cumplidos.
1. 1 de Septiembre

**Disclaimer: **HP no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling. La trama es mía.

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic ya estaba subido. Sin embargo, le vi muchos errores, así que está editado.

* * *

**El regreso de Canuto**

**Capítulo 1**

**Vine a Inglaterra…**

Vine a Londres porque me dijeron que aquí vivía mi padre, un tal Sirius Black.

Mi madre me lo dijo. Me dijo que lo buscara:

_- Búscalo y no te quedes aquí. Búscalo, Sam, me dijo con la voz cansada por la enfermedad. Vete de Estados Unidos y búscalo. Promete que lo harás, promete que te irás y lo buscarás. _

Se lo prometí y aquí estoy. Estoy en Londres.

- _Allí verás que llueve casi todos los días. Allí encontrarás respuesta para las preguntas que buscas_.

Se lo prometí porqué sí, porque ella estaba muy enferma, porque era lo que ella quería.

_- Búscalo y averigua cómo está, si se acuerda de mí, de Suri Tyler, pregúntale si es feliz_.

Le dije que haría todo lo que ella me pidiera y lo hice. Una semana después de su partida, le dije adiós a mi aburrido trabajo de medio tiempo, empaqué lo poco que tenía, cogí un traslador y me vine a Londres.

_Ahí te sentirás como en casa. Ahí te acordarás de mí_.

Cerraba los ojos y la veía, flotando en la acera, caminando entre los transeúntes.

La veía con sus pantalones manchados de pintura, con su cara de pintura, con sus manos manchadas de pintura.

Cerraba los ojos y la veía tomándome de la mano, llevándome con ella, tratándome como un niño de nuevo.

Y sonreí.

Estaba en casa.

.

.

.

- Buenas tardes, señor Knigth.

A Wlliam Knigth le gustaban los convencionalismos. La puntualidad. El respeto. La responsabilidad. Era un lobo viejo de la vieja escuela. Era grande, gordo e inmenso. Se sentaba en su silla como si fuera su trono. Tenía la sonrisa fácil y reía con cualquier chiste. Sam lo tenía e buena estima.

- Usted dirá, Tyler.

- Quiero renunciar.

Knigth abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Renunciar? ¿Es en serio?

Sam asintió.

- Totalmente. Necesito un cambio.

- ¿Y ese cambio es…?

- Me voy a Inglaterra.

- ¿Inglaterra? ¿En esta época del año?

- Sí.

- ¡Pero si es verano…!

- Lo sé, pero…

- Quédate en Los Ángeles, chico. Te daré un aumento. Mira, hasta podrás elegir tu horario…

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Knigth. Pero ya tomé mi decisión.

Knigth lo miró y suspiró. Sam era como un hijo como él. Había estado a su lado. Lo había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles. Se había ocupado de los funerales de Suri Tyler, fallecida recientemente. Había visto a ese muchacho derrumbarse bajo el peso de la responsabilidad, la consigna de los medimagos, la enfermedad que se llevaba sin remedio a Suri.

Suri Tyler había sido una mujer fuerte. Había luchado hasta el último minuto, hasta el último segundo. Pero no fue suficiente. Los sanadores no pudieron hacer nada. Y Sam tuvo que ver a su madre morir, impotente. Ahora Sam le pedía renunciar. Se iría a Londres. Probablemente por mandato de su madre. Y Knigth no podía hacer más que aceptarlo.

- ¿Qué harás en Inglaterra, Sam?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Aún no lo decido. Supongo que trabajé en alguna tienda o algo así…

Knigth negó con la cabeza. Sam tenía buenas intenciones. Pero el trabajo en una tienda no era para alguien con su espíritu aventurero.

- Un profesor en Hogwarts está pidiendo un aprendiz, un profesor de Herbología. Creo que podría funcionar.

- ¿En Hogwarts? ¿En el colegio mágico de Reino Unido?

- Así es.

- ¡Es genial!

Knigth sonrió.

- ¿Qué dices entonces?

- Digo que sí. Tomaré esa oportunidad. Aunque bueno… nunca fui muy bueno en Herbología.

- ¿La raspaste?

- No, nunca. Pero no tenía excelentes notas. Buenas, sí, pero hasta ahí. No sé si me vaya a aceptar como aprendiz.

- Lo hará. Necesita un aprendiz al que pueda darle lo más avanzado y que lo ayude con sus propios alumnos. Y San, tú no tendrás buenas notas en Herbología, pero tienes buena madera para llevar un grupo.

- Bueno, ya veré cómo… cómo se resuelve.

- Sí…

Sam se levantó. Esta era la despedida. Knigth lanzó un profundo suspiro.

- La verdad es que no deberías irte. Small People nunca será lo mismo sin ti. Sé que siempre te sentiste aburrido en este trabajo, pero espero que hayas adquirido experiencia.

- Sí, yo también.

Knigth le ofreció su mano. San se la estrechó.

- Espero que consigas lo que quieres, chico.

- Yo también, yo también, señor Knigth.

.

.

.

Ahora se encontraba en Escocia. Con sólo unas verjas de hierro entorpeciéndole la visión. El castillo que tenía en frente de sí era (no había otra palabra para describirlo) impresionante. Con sus altas torres, sus estatuas, los arcos, aquellas paredes de piedra. Y ese baluarte mágico que rodeaba al inmenso castillo. Una punzada de envidia lo recorrió, como le hubiese gustado estudiar aquí. Pasar sus siete años en Hogwarts debía ser magnífico.

Un hombre se le acercó. Llevaba la túnica manchada de tierra. Aquel debía ser Neville Longbottom. Cabello castaño, estatura promedio, un par de cicatrices recorriéndole la cara, y una sonrisa afable. Esa fue la primera impresión que se llevó de su maestro.

- Tú debes ser Sam - le dijo a modo de saludo.

- Así es.

- Neville Longbottom. ¿Hace mucho que esperas? - le preguntó mientras abría las puertas con un toque de varita.

- No. Acabo de llegar.

- Ah, bien. Bueno, eh… entra.

Parecía incómodo. Nervioso incluso.

- Debo decir que cuando Knigth me llamó diciendo que ya tenía mi aprendiz no esperaba… no esperaba encontrarme con alguien como tú.

Lejos de molestarse, Sam asintió.

- Me lo imagino. ¿No soy el tipo de chico que uno pensara que volvería a la escuela, verdad?

- Sí, así es. Pero bueno, ya estás aquí. Vamos a ver cómo lo arreglamos.

- Es exactamente lo que yo dije.

Neville se rió.

- Voy a darte un tour. Imagino que querrás conocer los terrenos.

- Sí, me encantaría.

Los terrenos también eran impresionantes. Jardines no muy cuidados, mucho espacio para correr, divertirse, o simplemente sentarse, un lago enorme donde vivía un Calamar Gigante, y un Bosque Prohibido.

- Tratamos de que los muchachos no entren ahí.

- Valdría más que no le pongan la etiqueta de "prohibido" - observó Sam -. Eso hace que inmediatamente se quiera entrar allí.

- ¿Y cómo entonces lo llamaremos? - preguntó Neville interesado.

- Bosque de Hogwarts simplemente. Estoy seguro que los fundadores estaban muy orgullosos de ese bosque.

- Sí, es posible… Es posible que tengas razón.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo te digo las cosas como yo las veo.

- Sí, y eso me muestra que eres humilde. Eso es bueno. Me gusta esa característica.

- Eh… gracias.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Como respuesta, el estomago de Sam rugió. Él lanzó una carcajada. Neville pareció impresionado, pero luego sonrió. Lo condujo hasta el castillo.

- ¡Woa!, esto es enorme.

- Y qué lo digas. Tendrías que ver tu cara. Preces un niño de once años que pisa por primera vez Hogwarts.

- Bueno, es la primera vez que lo piso, pero no tengo once años. Tengo dieciocho.

- ¿Dieciocho? Acabas de salir de la escuela.

- Eh… sí, lo sé. Voy a cumplir los diecinueve en unos meses.

- Y ya trabajabas con Knigth.

- Sí, así es. Trabajé dos años con él. Supongo que me cogió estima y por eso me dio esta oportunidad.

- Supongo que sí. Comeremos y luego te digo lo que pienso - explicó Neville.

- Está bien.

- Tendremos que comer en las cocinas - siguió explicando Neville -. No sé tú, pero el Gran Comedor es demasiado grande para sólo dos comensales. ¿No te parece?

- Sí - dijo Sam, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo era el famoso Gran Comedor.

Las cocinas estaban detrás de una pintura de un frutero. Neville le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró. Oh, esa cocina era más grande que cualquier otra cocina. Cinco meses, una en frente de las otras cuatro, un reguero de sartenes y ollas, elfos domésticos desplazándose con rapidez por ese sitio. Esa fue la primera impresión de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Los elfos saludaron a Neville con afecto y miraron a Sam con curiosidad. Neville lo presentó y pronto los elfos lo trataban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Sam comió de todo: chuletas de cerdo, pollo, puré, zumo de calabaza, y un largo etcétera.

- ¿Dónde guardas tanta comida, Sam? - le preguntó Neville divertido por el entusiasmo de Sam al comer y el entusiasmo de los elfos al ver que Sam disfrutaba de su comida.

Él tragó un buen bocado de chuleta de cerdo y contestó:

- Es lo mismo que siempre dice mi madre. Que como demasiado. Bueno, lo decía. Murió hace una semana.

- Lo siento.

Sam asintió, pero nada dijo. No quería hablar de eso. Respetando su silencio y entendiendo (más de lo que Sam se imaginaba) la situación, Neville enfocó la conversación en otra dirección.

- ¿Cuándo prefieres trabajar? ¿Mañana o tarde?

- Cuando tú prefieras. Yo trabajaré de todas formas.

- Vale. Entonces empezaremos en la mañana. Hay plantas de las que me gustaría que te ocuparas, son muy fáciles así que lo podrás hacer sin problemas.

- ¡Eh! Problemas es mi segundo nombre.

- ¿De veras? Yo creí que era Tyler.

Ambos se rieron.

Luego Neville siguió explicando:

- Tendrás la hora del almuerzo libre. Más otra hora para que descanses. Más tarde volverás a los invernaderos. Tengo clases con primero. Ahí me ayudarás con el grupo. No sé cómo son, pero tal vez sea interesante ponerle dos profesores en vez de uno.

- Tal vez.

- Knigth me escribió con tus referencias. Al parecer eres bueno llevando un grupo.

- Eso me han dicho.

- ¿Pero es cierto?

- Bueno - lo pensó Sam - yo era el líder indiscutible de mi colegio. Salem, ¿sabe? Es una escuela, no un internado, así que todas las mañanas salíamos de nuestra casa e íbamos a estudiar (o eso era lo que decíamos) y por las noches volvíamos a casa a cenar (o eso era lo que decíamos). La verdad es que varias veces nos escapábamos. No íbamos a la escuela, sino que corríamos sus alrededores, varias veces nos llamaron la atención por eso y mi madre se ponía furiosa - recordó con nostalgia - pero siempre sacábamos buenas notas.

También era el líder del equipo de quadpot, yo era el capitán. Tenía ese equipo aceitado, una máquina de engranajes que funcionaba perfectamente. Algunas veces me dijeron que yo era un tirano, pero ea, yo sólo quería que ellos se aplicaran. En una ocasión lideré un grupo de conservación del ambiente, fue por una novia que tuve, se llamaba Sheryl. Sheryl quería salvar las especies mágicas en extinción, yo quería (perdone el vocabulario) cogérmela. ¿Qué hice entonces? La ayudé con su moción. Colgué panfletos, fastidié a mis compañeros, fastidié a los profesores, llegué hasta el gobierno de Magia estadounidense… Le soplé el culo al presidente mágico… Y todo por Sheryl. Cuando la campaña acabó, muy exitosamente debo decir, salimos. Fue por un par de semanas. Luego me fastidié de ella y terminamos. Pero ea, habíamos salvado especies en extinción, ¿no?

- Pues con esa lengua que tienes, dudo mucho que alguien te hubiera negado algo.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Hay veces en que me niegan las cosas. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, Neville.

- Me imagino que no. Pero vamos. ¿Quién tiene una vida totalmente fácil?

- Exacto.

- Bueno, Sam. Creo que debo decirte, bienvenido a Hogwarts.

- ¿En serio?

- Muy en serio.

- Pues gracias. En serio.

- De nada. Empiezas mañana.

- Bien.

- Y ahora si ya terminaste de comer, me gustaría llevarte a tu dormitorio.

- ¿Dormiré en Hogwarts? - preguntó Sam sorprendido.

- Así es. ¿O qué pensabas? ¿Qué te dejaría dormir en Hogsmeade? Admito que el pueblo es bonito, pero no hay nada como quedarse en Hogwarts.

- ¿Puedo visitar Hogsmeade cuando quiera, verdad?

Neville lo pensó y eligió sus palabras:

- Siempre y cuando tus salidas no entorpezcan con tus actividades en Hogwarts, puedes ir a donde quieras.

- Bien.

.

.

.

- Esta es la puerta de la habitación de aprendices.

Se trataba del cuadro de una chica sentada en una pradera. Era una chica bonita, rubia y muy pálida. Parecía casi irreal. Les sonrió al verlos.

- ¿Hay varios? - preguntó Sam.

- Sólo una - contestó Neville -. Esta es una nueva formalidad, ¿sabes? Tomar aprendices que ya han terminado el colegio, y que sean de otros países aparte de Inglaterra. Una medida de cooperación mágica internacional, bueno eso es lo que dice el Ministerio de Magia.

- Ya, claro.

- Sólo hay una aprendiz más. Su nombre es Lisa, Lisa Smith. Es irlandesa. Será aprendiz de la profesora de transformaciones, Nereida Sutherland. Tiene la misma edad que tú.

- ¿Estudió en Hogwarts?

- Sí… Bueno, te dejo. Desempaca. Después podrás bajar y cenar.

- ¿No me necesitas para algo más?

- No, descansa. Ya mañana… Ya mañana empieza todo.

- Está bien.

Sam entró en la sala común. La contraseña era Pedorreta (cortesía según Neville, de Peeves el Poltersgeit), y al menos Sam lo veía muy cómico. La sala común estaba provista de una salita con muebles y sillones de apariencia cómoda. Había varias puertas en los extremos.

Su puerta debía ser la azul. Subió por una escalera de caracol hasta su cuarto. Tenía una cama con doseles rojos (su color favorito, pensó Sam), un armario para su ropa y efectos personales, y un baño. Abrió su maleta y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la ropa se acomodara en el armario. Luego se despojó de la que llevaba y entró al baño. Permaneció casi una hora en la ducha. Mientras pensaba. Mientras pensaba en su vida, en lo que había sido, en lo ahora era y en lo que sería.

Había sido un chico feliz. Su madre ganaba más que suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos y darse un gusto de vez en cuando. Sam había estudiado en la escuela muggle, y luego en la escuela de Salem. Era un as en deportes. Tenía muchos amigos. Y las mujeres le caían a los pies. También era responsable. Su madre le exigía buenas notas, él podía hacer lo que quisiera pero primero tenía que darle buenas notas.

Luego, le diagnosticaron esa extraña enfermedad a su madre. Él tenía dieciséis años. Entonces trabajó duramente. Tenía que mantener la beca en la escuela de Salem; trabajar en Small People para llevar a dinero en su casa pues su madre estaba tan enferma que sólo podía quedarse en cama; y atender a su madre porque él era el único que podía.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron sus dudas. Cuando se preguntó los por qué. ¿Por qué su madre y él estaban solos? ¿Por qué no tenían familia a la que acudir? ¿Por qué su padre no estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué su madre nunca hablaba de su padre?

El Sam del presente agitó la cabeza. No, no iba a pensar en el pasado. No iba a pensar en el porqué. Ahora estaba en el Reino Unido, ahora podía averiguar sobre su padre. No valía la pena ponerse a lamentarse.

Salió del bañó. Se secó las gotas que le caían en el pecho. Tomó una túnica, la mejor que tenía y se vistió con ella. Bajó a la sala común. Y empezó a investigar. Había un formidable laboratorio de pociones, también una biblioteca y una sala provista con todo lo necesario para practicar un duelo.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía como en casa.

.

.

.

Supo que no estaba solo.

- Hola…

- Hola - le contestó ella con voz dura.

Se trataba de una chica pequeña. Rubia. De ojos negros. Una piel del color del melocotón. Una chica grácil. Más cerca de un escenario mágico, que de una escuela.

- Soy Sam, Sam Tyler.

- Lisa Smith.

- Um… ¿Eres la nueva aprendiz, no?

Lisa alzó una ceja perfectamente depilada.

- Considerando que estoy en la sala común de aprendices, esa pregunta es bastante simple.

- Lo siento. Era… era una forma de conversar.

- No estamos aquí para conversar. Estamos aquí para aprender. Somos aprendices. Es lo que hacemos. No tengo tiempo para conversar.

- Ok…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos. Tenemos que ir a cenar.

- Ya claro.

Salieron de la sala común y enfilaron un pasillo hacia las escaleras. Cambiaban de lugar a cada rato. Pero eso no era lo impresionante. Lo impresionante era cómo hacían para no perderse y así se lo dijo a Lisa.

- Estudié aquí. Es lógico.

- Pero al principio sí te costó, ¿no?

- A todos nos cuesta. Te acostumbrarás.

- Ya.

Por lo visto, Lisa Smith no era amable ni tenía ganas de serlo. Lejos de molestarse, Sam lo único que se preguntó fue por qué. ¿Por qué ese recelo? ¿Por qué no ser amable con él? ¿Sería así con todos o sólo con él?

El Gran Comedor era todo lo impresionante que cabía esperar por su nombre, incluso más. Sam se encontró mirando con la boca abierta el techo estrellado.

- Cierra la boca - dijo Lisa con sequedad.

- Lo siento. Esto es…

- Ciérrala.

Sam no lo hizo. Él no nació para acatar órdenes. Y menos de chicas que parecían tener un problema personal contra él. Lisa puso los ojos en blanco, como si ya esperara que Sam no le hiciera caso.

Se sentaron en una mesa adosada a la pared. Ya que no eran estudiantes regulares, no podían sentarse en alguna de las cuatro largas mesas, que según Sam entendió, estaban dispuestas por casas. Tampoco eran profesores. Entonces se sentaban aparte. Lisa le presentó a los profesores que iban llegando. Sam no se acordó de todos los nombres (tenía mala memoria), pero fue amable y encantador con todos.

La directora de Hogwarts lo miraba fijamente. Sam se preguntó que tenía. ¿No se había peinado bien? ¿Tenía algo en la túnica? ¿Estaría la profesora interesada en él? Casi se echó a reír ante ese pensamiento. No era probable que Minerva McGonagall estuviera interesada en un chico de dieciocho años. Probablemente sólo quería descubrir sí sería un problema.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los estudiantes. Bulliciosos y entusiasmados se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Sam se rió cuando un chico levantó su novia y le hizo dar vuelvas sobre él.

- No es gracioso - gruñó Lisa.

- Oh, sí lo es.

- Tu sentido del humor y el mío no son iguales.

- Gracias a Dios.

- Idiota - gruñó Lisa.

Sam se encogió de hombros y fijó su atención en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Dos minutos después, entró un profesor pequeñito (_el profesor Flitwick_, le dijo Lisa entre dientes), precediendo una larga fila de enanos.

- ¿Ellos quienes son?

- Chicos de primer año, los cuales esperan para ser sorteados.

- ¿Sorteados?

- A alguna de las cuatro casas.

- ¿Cómo los sortean?

- ¿Ves ese sombrero que tiene Flitwick en las manos? - Sam asintió -. Es un artefacto de mucho poder. Él es el que sortea a los chicos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya lo verás.

En efecto lo vio. Y fue impresionante, como todo lo de Hogwarts. Pero primero escuchó la canción del sombrero, que hablaba sobre las casas y lo que cada una representaba. Después llamarón a la primera chica a ser seleccionada. Fue a Hufflepuff. Hasta a él le daban ganas de ponerse el sombrero y saber cuál era su casa.

- ¿Cómo los sortean en Salem? - preguntó Lisa. Al parecer, la curiosidad la hacía hablar, Sam anotó eso mentalmente.

- No nos sortean.

- ¿No?

- No, no lo hacen.

- ¿Entonces cómo…?

- Como en un colegio muggle. Nos asignan arbitrariamente a una sección. Variamos de sección depende de nuestro desempeño. Eso hace que conozcas a gente de todos los años, no solo del tuyo.

- Ya.

La Selección terminó y la directora se levantó. Dio su discurso de bienvenida y acto seguido todo el mundo aplaudió.

- Es raro… - dijo Lisa mientras aplaudía.

- ¿Qué es raro?

- El discurso de McGongall. Siempre advierte de los peligros del Bosque Prohibido. Y esta vez no lo hizo.

- Bueno, hizo algunos cambios - dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, supongo que sí…

El banquete apareció. Toda la comida inimaginable estaba sobre la mesa. Sam tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo. Su madre nunca lo mató de hambre, pero aquella comida… aquella comida parecía de los dioses. Mucho mejor que la del almuerzo.

- ¿Vas a comer o vas a quedarte con la boca abierta? - gruñó Lisa.

- Comer por supuesto.

Se sirvió de todo un poco, temiendo que no le alcanzara el tiempo para comer lo que quisiera.

- Nadie te va a robar - replicó Lisa.

Sam no contestó. Estaba muy preocupado dando cuenta del estofado de carne.

- ¿Cómo lo hacen? - preguntó en una pausa.

- ¿El qué?

- Llevar la comida a la mesa. ¿Cómo…?

- Debajo del Gran Comedor está las cocinas. Se supone que nadie puede encontrarlas pero…

- Almorcé allí, con Neville.

- Ah… Bueno, las cocinas están justo debajo. Supongo que hay un hechizo que hace que la comida vaya de allí a acá.

- Entendido.

Luego de la comida vino el postre. Sam no se contentó con comer uno solo, tuvo que probar la tarta de melaza, la tarta de arandanos y el pie de limón.

- ¿En dónde te cabe tanta comida? - preguntó Lisa con una mueca.

- En el estomago - replicó Sam lo más elegantemente que pudo, considerando que tenía un gran bocado de tarta de arandanos en la boca.

- Idiota.

Cuando los postres también se fueron, la profesora McGongall se levantó y les dijo a los presentes que debían ir a sus camas. Sam se levantó para irse, pero Lisa lo detuvo.

- Espera a que los más pequeños se vayan primero.

- Como quieras.

- Señor Tyler - llamó la profesora McGongall antes que pudiera marcharse.

- Dígame, profesora.

- Quédese. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- El argumento es el mismo. Ya verán cuáles son las cosas diferentes.

- ¿Reviews?


	2. Secretos

**Disclaimer: **HP no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling. La trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Secretos**

Un mes después. Sam ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina de su nueva vida. Por las mañana desayunaba copiosamente, cortesía de los elfos domésticos, luego ayudaba a Neville con sus plantas o con sus clases. Almorzaba a media tarde. Tomaba un descanso. Y luego volvía a ayudar. Y a aprender. Estaba descubriendo que no era tan malo en Herbología después de todo:

- Tal vez lo que pasaba era que mi profesora era una idiota.

- No creo que… - empezó diciendo Neville.

- Lo era, en serio.

- Um…

- No es que ame las plantas ahora, pero me resulta más fácil acercarme a ellas.

- Eso es bueno.

- Tú sí que amas las plantas.

Neville asintió. Miró a una flor voladora con mucho cariño. Como si fuera algo más que planta. Como si fuera algo de él. Se levantó y acarició la voladora. Esta pareció brillar con su tacto.

- Ellas me salvaron.

- ¿Le salvaron?

Neville suspiró.

- Mis padres… Mis padres no murieron en la primera guerra. No físicamente. Sin embargo… sin embargo perdieron algo muy importante. Sus recuerdos. Sus memorias. Su sentido común… Yo tenía un año cuando eso sucedió. Jamás pude escuchar a mis padres. Ni gritando, ni riendo, ni sonriendo. Nunca me regañaron. Nunca me dieron un beso de buenas noches. Nunca me… Los conocí, por supuesto. Mi abuela me llevaba a visitarlos. Aún los visito. - Neville negó con la cabeza -. No me reconocen. No saben que soy su hijo. Mi madre me regala envoltorios de chicles, empapelé mi cuarto de infancia con ellos, ahora sólo los guardo; los coloco en un cuaderno y marcó la fecha a la que corresponde cada envoltorio. Mi padre me mira fijamente cuando le leo. Nos sentamos en frente de la ventana y leo un libro, un revista, lo que sea. Me mira fijamente, y cuando termino… cuando termino me toma las manos. Y por un momento… sólo por ese pequeño momento, estoy seguro que sabe quién soy. - Neville suspiró -. Luego se levanta y toma su sitio en su cama. Ni siquiera se reconocen entre ellos, ¿sabes? No saben que se casaron y que tienen un hijo en común. Supongo que creen que son conocidos. Aunque es difícil saberlo porque… porque no hablan. Ni entre ellos ni con nadie. Como autómatas…

- Lo… lo siento.

- No eres el único huérfano, Sam. No eres el único que ha perdido a su padre. Al menos tú… al menos tú los conociste.

- A mi madre. Conocí a mi madre. No conocí a mi padre. Vine a Inglaterra para buscar a mi padre. - Sam sonrió -. Un tal Sirius Black… - Neville pareció muy sorprendido como para ser falso. - No lo conociste, ¿verdad?

- No. No tuve el placer…

- McGonagall me dijo que murió en la segunda guerra.

- Sí, fue así…

- ¿Estuviste ahí, verdad?

- Sí… Fuimos… fuimos al Departamento de Misterios a salvarlo - Nev negó con la cabeza -. Pero fue una trampa. Le hicieron creer… le hicieron creer a alguien que Sirius Black estaba en Ministerio y… - Nev suspiró -. Fueron ellos los que nos salvaron a nosotros. La Orden del Fénix.

- Pero no lo salvaron a él.

- No. No lo hicimos.

Sam asintió.

- McGongall me habló de todo eso. Se sorprendió mucho al verme. Dijo que yo era una copia casi exacta de Sirius Black. Yo le dije que él era mi padre. Entonces ella me dijo las circunstancias en que murió.

- Yo…

- No. No digas que lo sientes. Yo… Yo aún no sé como tomarme esto. Siempre… Siempre supe que no tenía padre. Tenía madre y eso era suficiente para mí. Nunca… aunque parezca extraño… nunca pregunté por mi madre. Asumía que no existió, y listo. Sin embargo… cuando mi madre cayó enferma… ella me habló de mi padre. De cómo se conocieron… Él nunca supo que tuvo un hijo, ¿sabes? Fue en verano de 1993 y…

- Fue el año de su fuga de Azkaban - murmuró Neville sorprendido -. ¿Pero cómo…?

- Mi madre era muggle. No sabía nada del mundo mágico. Ella sólo pensó que cuidaba a un fugitivo inocente. Sí, lo cuidó. Le dio asilo. Lo alimentó. Le dio las suficientes fuerzas para emprender su viaje. Madre dijo que él nunca pensó en quedarse. Dijo que era un alma libre y que ella no podía atarlo. Se propuso olvidarlo, y por eso se fue a Estados Unidos, pero… pero luego supo que estaba embarazada de mí.

- Y ya no pudo olvidarlo - completó Neville.

- Exacto.

Silencio. Un silencio cómodo lleno de secretos. De vivencias. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

- Por eso a veces hablas con McGongall, ¿no? A solas… Y en baja voz.

- Hablo con ella de mi padre. Por lo visto en Hogwarts, era un reconocido bromista.

- Sí, eso dicen.

- McGonagall también dice que… que si quiero saber sobre Sirius Black debería hablar con su ahijado.

- Con Harry Potter, sí. Supongo que…

- ¿Conozco la historia? Sí, lo hago. Vivo en el Reino Unido, ¿no? Tengo que saber de su historia.

- Me parece muy bien.

- McGonagall dice que me puede poner en contacto con él.

- Pero no estás seguro - afirmó Neville.

- No, lo estoy.

- Bueno, tienes tiempo. Puedes esperar.

- Lo sé. Gracias, Neville.

- ¿Por qué? Yo sólo te di una excusa para quedarte.

- Sabes muy bien de qué hablo.

Neville asintió.

- Siempre a la orden, Sam. Ea, puedes irte. Ya no te necesito aquí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, seguro.

.

.

.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Hogwarts, era la posibilidad de sacar de sus casillas a Lisa Smith. Es que era tan fácil. La rubia se molestaba con facilidad. Y eso a Sam le divertía mucho.

Aquella era una de las veces en que Lisa estallaba.

- ¡No soy tu payaso!

- Entonces no te pongas tan gruñona.

- ¡Yo no soy gruñona!

- No, ¿quién dijo?

- Idiota…

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Sólo ese insulto te sabes?

- No…

- Apuesto a que sí. Apuesto a que eres tan decente que no tienes insultos en tu repertorio.

- Y apuesto a que eres tan poco educado que conoces algo más que insultos.

- Tienes razón.

- Eres tan ¡argg!

- ¿Argg? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años?

Ella le colocó el dedo índice en el pecho. Una perfecta uña roja parecía querer clavarse en su pecho. Sam tragó saliva. ¿Había ido muy lejos?

- Tengo diecinueve, idiota. Hace dos que salí de Hogwarts, imbécil. No soy una chiquilla, tarado. Y yo también puedo insultar y proferir malas palabras, cretino. ¿Cómo carajos te quedó el ojo, eh?

- Vale, retiro lo dicho. Sí sabes insultar.

- Gracias…

- Pero no te bancas ni una broma.

Lisa gruñó.

Sam negó para sí mismo. En Salem había conocido una chica a la que tampoco le gustaban las bromas. Era Sheryl, por cierto, la chica por la que habló con el gobierno estadounidense. Sheryl había sido dura de pelar, se las había hecho de difícil. Pero ni siquiera Sheryl Cartel podía ser tan dura de roer como Lisa Smith.

- Perdona, pero de este lado del mundo, hay gente que sabe que hacer bromas no lo es todo.

Y se marchó, con la cabeza bien alta y la nariz respingona apuntando hacia el techo. Sam suspiró. Era increíble, en serio. Lisa era pesada, gruñona y molesta. Pero también era atractiva. Y Sam se dijo que bien valía la pena pasar por toda esa molestia, si luego podía tenerla a ella.

.

.

.

Tocaba acomodar a las mandrágoras. Neville le daba cada vez más trabajo. Más trabajo significaba más responsabilidad. Y más responsabilidad significaba que confiaba en él, en Sam. Eso a Sam le gustaba. Le gustaba Neville, no lo veía como su maestro, sino como su amigo. Era como su amigo, y era genial.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías hablar con Ted Lupin.

- ¿Ted Lupin? Es ese chico de cuarto año de Hufflepuff, ¿no? ¿Por qué…?

- Ted Lupin es hijo de Remus Lupin.

- ¿Y?

- Remus Lupin y Sirius Black fueron amigos en Hogwarts.

- Oh…

- También él perdió a sus padres, Sam. A los dos, y sólo tenía meses de vida. Si no hubiera sido por su abuela y por Harry…

- ¿Por Harry? ¿Por Harry Potter? ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con…?

- Es el padrino de Lupin.

- ¿Por qué?

- Remus Lupin lo quiso así. Harry era hijo de su amigo James Potter.

- ¿Y Potter y mi padre…?

- Eran los mejores amigos.

- ¿Y todos están muertos?

- Ajá. Pero dejaron tres hombres para la posteridad.

- Ya. Genial…

- Deberías hablar con él.

- Me lo pensaré. Ahora voy a seguir trasplantando mandrágoras.

- Eso lo deberían hacer los chicos de segundo año, pero como quieras.

- Gracias.

.

.

.

Volvió a la sala común para cambiarse de ropa antes de la cena. Se quitó su túnica manchada de tierra. Se colocó otra y bajó la escalera de caracol, justo en el momento en que Lisa Smith bajaba con otra chica.

- Vaya… No todos los días se encuentran dos chicas hermosas en mi casa.

Lisa crispó los puños.

- Vaya. No todos los días un idiota se las da de gracioso.

Sam se rió. Y lo mismo hizo la chica que acompañaba a Lisa.

- ¿Y tú quién eres, hermosa?

- Lena Smith, hermana de Lisa. Ya me parecía a mí que se parecían.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó Lena -. Porque mucha gente asegura que somos muy diferentes.

- Somos diferentes - gruñó Lisa - Tú eres pelirroja y yo soy rubia. Tú eres profesora y yo soy aprendiz. Y tú vives en una habitación para ti sola mientras yo tengo que compartir sala con este crogmanon.

- Vaya, eso duele - ironizó Sam.

- Pues fíjate que a mí no. Vámonos, Lena. Marchémonos de aquí.

- ¿No nos acompaña, Tyler? - preguntó Lena.

Sam asintió.

- Vámonos, chicas. Las escoltaré hasta el Gran Comedor.

- Nos escoltarás. ¿Es en serio? Pero si aún te pierdes… - se burló Lisa.

- Ya mucho menos que antes. Gracias a una personita que no me quiso ayudar a recordar el camino.

- ¿Viste? Algo bueno deriva de que hagas tus propias cosas.

- ¿Viste? Sabes herir muy bien.

- Idiota…

Sam sonrió. Era tan fácil de molestar.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después, Sam se dedicó a observar la mesa de Hufflepuff. No le fue difícil localizar a Ted Lupin. Era el único chico que llevaba el cabello azul. Sam sabía que era metamorfago y que se divertía mucho confundiendo a la gente con su apariencia. _A él también le gustan las bromas_, pensó.

Al darse cuenta de que era observado, Lupin levantó la cabeza y la fijó en Sam. Hizo un gesto de interrogación. Sam se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a mirar a otro lado. Se sintió observado por unos minutos, luego Lupin habrá decidido que era a otro, y no a él, a quien miraba el aprendiz del profesor Longbottom.

- Es de mala educación mirar fijamente - dijo Lisa - lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- No, no lo sé. Lo tomaré en cuenta para no mirarte fijamente.

- Ya lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas? El primer día.

Sam se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos grises sobre los azules de Lisa.

- Creí que no te diste cuenta.

- Difícilmente. Fuiste muy obvio. Y fue molesto.

- ¿No te sentiste ni un poco halagada? - inquirió Sam.

- No - dijo Lisa rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápidamente para que se le crea -. No me sentí halagada.

Sam no le creía. Cualquier chica, repetía, cualquier chica, se sentiría halagada si un hombre la mira.

- ¿Ni un poco?

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Halagada de que un imbécil me mire y piense que soy su próxima víctima? ¿Halagada de que un estúpido crea que soy fácil y estoy disponible?

- ¿Tienes novio?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Vamos, sólo contesta, ¿quieres?

- No, no tengo novio.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Entonces estás disponible.

- Idiota…

- Te repites, querida.

- Tú también.

El resto de la comida, la pasaron en silencio. Lisa gruñendo por todo y por todos. Realmente molesta. Sam sonriendo como si fuera un gato comiéndose un canario.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué les parece la participación de Sam?

- ¿Y Lisa?

- ¿Reviews?


End file.
